The present invention relates to a portable dust collection system. In particular, the present invention relates to the collection of dust created by portable power tools.
The maintenance of safe environments for workers is of increasing concern. One area that has received attention in connection with worker safety is the reduction of harmful airborne particulates. For example, particulates created during concrete sawing operations, include silica dust, have become subject to government interest and regulation. Accordingly, a need exists to reduce airborne particulates in connection with concrete sawing and other operations.
One application that often requires the sawing of concrete materials involves the use of concrete tiles as roofing material. During such operations, tiles are commonly cut to size using portable power saws. Because the blades used to cut concrete operate by abrading the concrete material, a large amount of dust is created. When such sawing is performed within a confined space, or in still air, the level of particulates in the vicinity of the worker performing the sawing operation can exceed government standards and levels suggested by safe work practices.
In order to provide for the safety of workers performing dust-producing activities, respirators that provide filtered air to a wearer have been employed. However, respirators require a tight fit in order to be effective. Accordingly, they are difficult to size and difficult to put on. In addition, the tight fit required to ensure the effectiveness of the respirator is often uncomfortable for the user. These issues, in addition to the high cost of effective respirators, typically results in workers foregoing the use of such devices.
In order to prevent dust from entering the environment during sawing operations, shops having stationary tools may install elaborate fixed dust collection systems. However, such systems are not adaptable for use in connection with portable devices
In order to control the dispersion of particulates created using portable power hand tools, collection bags have been used. However, existing systems are ineffective when used in connection with relatively fine particles, such as are created during concrete sawing operations. Other systems have been proposed that provide intakes that can be interconnected to a vacuum. However, such systems are inefficient, and do not provide a vacuum and dust collection bag system that is integrated with the portable power tool.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and an apparatus to eliminate or reduce airborne particulate levels during sawing, sanding, and drilling operations performed using portable power tools. In particular, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for collecting particles produced during sawing, sanding and drilling operations that does not hinder the use of a portable power tool. Furthermore, there is a need for such a method and an apparatus that is reliable in operation and inexpensive to implement.
In accordance with the present invention, a portable dust collection system for use in connection with portable power tools is provided. The system of the present invention generally provides an intake positioned near the location at which dust is produced by a portable power tool when that tool is in use. In addition, the system includes a motor that drives an impeller. The impeller is used to create a vacuum at the intake, and therefore to draw particulates into the intake. A dust collection volume is positioned at an outlet of the impeller to collect particulates drawn into the system at the inlet. The dust collection system is configured for mounting on a portable power tool, without significantly affecting normal use of the power tool or the portability of the power tool, while providing control of airborne particulates.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the intake is formed as part of or operates in cooperation with a dust collection plate or member. The dust collection plate is attached to the bottom of the foot of the saw. The inlet may be positioned in front of the saw blade, so that debris created during sawing operations will tend to be ejected towards the dust collection intake. In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, the dust collection intake may be positioned so that its opening is perpendicular to the foot of the saw.
According to embodiments of the present invention, operation of the portable dust collection system may be synchronized to operation of the saw. In particular, the switch used to control operation of the saw may also be used to control operation of the portable dust collection system.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a portable dust collection system is provided in the form of a kit, containing the component parts necessary to provide dust collection in connection with a portable, handheld saw. Accordingly, a dust collection plate assembly that can be affixed to the foot of a saw and having an integral or integrated dust collection port is provided. An impeller assembly that includes a bracket for conveniently attaching the impeller assembly to a portable saw is also provided. The impeller assembly includes a dust collector power supply cord. The power supply cord may be wired into the power supply switch of the saw. A replacement handle member that includes a recess or hole to provide access to the power supply switch by the dust collector power supply cord may also be included in the kit. Furthermore, a dust collection tube, such as in the form of a flexible hose, may be provided for interconnecting the dust collection port to the intake of the impeller assembly. Typically, a dust collection volume, for example in the form of a bag, is provided for connection to the outlet of the impeller assembly, to collect particles collected by the dust collection system. Various additional fasteners and components may also be provided as part of the kit. For example, an adaptor plate may be provided to assist in affixing the dust collection plate to the foot of the saw.
The present invention additionally provides a method for controlling dust created during sawing operations using portable saws. According to the method, a dust collection port is positioned in front of the saw blade of a portable saw, such that a significant proportion of the debris created during sawing operations is directed towards the dust collection port. According to embodiments of the present invention, the method includes positioning the dust collection port at or below a plane defined by the foot of the saw. The method additionally includes creating a vacuum at the dust collection port, and depositing particles collected at the dust collection port in a dust collection volume.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following discussion, particularly when taken together with the accompanying drawings.